The present invention relates to a mechanical rolamite sensor, such as for sensing change in acceleration or deceleration. The sensor may be used in a wide variety of applications, such as in a vehicle safety system. For example, the sensor may be used to cause inflation of an air bag in a vehicle when the vehicle is subjected to deceleration above a predetermined amount.
Other designs of deceleration sensors or related apparatus are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,812,726; 3,688,063; RE 28,251 and 3,889,232 to L. Bell; 3,452,175; 3,452,309; 3,471,688; and 3,572,141 to D. Wilkes; and 3,567,881 to F. Dulmstra; and in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 751,880 of L. Bell and Ser. No. 751,858 of L. Bell et al., both filed on the same day as the present application.